


“It’s not nearly as bad as it looks, Darling"

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's a good almost boyfriend, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug, and some coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Tony hates hospitals, but Bucky's perfectly okay with breaking him out





	“It’s not nearly as bad as it looks, Darling"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested prompt on Tumblr, it made me so happy!!, so I don't really have a author's note for this.

Tony pushed himself up on the hospital bed, rubbing a sore hand against the gauze on his stomach. Bucky looked up at him from the corner of the bed and smiled lightly.

“Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, we’re all fine, no thanks to you and the building you flew yourself into.”

“Well it’s not like I was trying to, but I did all the calculations and that was the solution with the highest success rate.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, leaning his chin against his palm. “You could have died.” He motioned to the gauze. 

Tony waved him off.

“It’s not nearly as bad as it looks, darling.” He said simply, 

Tony watched the slight flush cross Bucky’s face. 

“Hey,” Tony poked him with his toe. “I’m not staying here, I hate hospitals, bright walls and a sense of fake security,” He let out a fake shudder. “So, are you going to help me get outta here, Terminator? Or am I going to have to do it alone?” He smiled flirtatiously at him. 

Bucky continued to stare at him for a second before letting out a small sigh, muttering something in Russian. He stood up, pushing the chair into the wall with his foot, and unplugged the machines from Tony. He turned to the window and opened it, throwing something outside before turning back to Tony. 

“Wait, you’re actually helping?” Tony asked with an amused smile when Bucky lifted him off the bed, being careful around the wound. 

“It’s not like you’re gonna listen if I tell you  _ not  _ to leave. “ 

“I can walk,” Tony said after a second of realizing the soldier wasn’t planning on putting him down. 

Bucky just shrugged. “They’re not gonna let us just walk out the foot doors, and there’s press outside.” He said, wrapping his metal arm around Tony in a way that made it so he was holding him with one arm. With the free arm he grabbed onto the machine that was connected to the side of the hospital window, a large wire was connected to it and ran down to the ground. 

“Are we ziplining out of a hospital?” 

Bucky didn’t respond.

“Never thought I’d be able to tell people I was kidnapped by the Winter Soldier via window.” Tony muttered against his shoulder, fighting back a smile when they shook with suppressed laughter.

They didn’t say anything on the way down, Tony just clung loosely to him until they reached the ground and he started walking towards the back parking lot. 

“Are you planning on hijacking a car or something?” Tony glanced behind them, almost expecting to see paparazzi. 

“Happy parked the car by here when he arrived.” 

Tony looked up at him. 

“We’re stealing Happy’s car, that’s rude, but I’ll buy him a new one.” He pursed his lips slightly as he thought about the types of cars Happy had talked about over the years. 

A few minutes later they were driving back to the tower, Bucky had refused to let him drive since he was doped up on morphine. 

“It’s not like it would be the first time I’ve driven under the influence of  _ something.”  _ He had muttered, crossing his arms. 

“I don’t care. You don’t have a high survival rate if we got into a wreck with your injuries.” 

Tony didn’t say anything else as they drove, just leaned onto Bucky’s shoulder as his eyes drooped close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!! Please me me what you thought, it means the world to me.


End file.
